The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaillardia plant, botanically known as Gaillardia aristata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dogailspincopsun’.
The new Gaillardia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Gaillardia plants with numerous attractive inflorescences and healthy leaves.
The new Gaillardia plant originated from an open-pollination in July, 2014 of a proprietary selection of Gaillardia aristata identified as code number GA13-000001-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Gaillardia aristata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gaillardia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in July, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gaillardia plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, since August, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Gaillardia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.